Aléas martiaux
by Nevermind555
Summary: Rhadamanthys et Kanon s'aiment - à leur manière, certes... et ce fait établi ne semble pouvoir être contraint par aucune force. OS.


_Aléas martiaux_

Les poings de Kanon s'abattaient sur le torse puissant et l'un d'eux fut rattrapé par la Wyverne qui serra la main jusqu'à faire grimacer son opposant.

"Mieux que ça, Kanon. Mieux que ça !..."

Le sourire affiché, suffisant, arrogant de la Wyverne, donnait envie de lui arracher les yeux et d'offrir au creuset l'or qui parsemait les iris narquoises.

"Je te trouve particulièrement mou aujourd'hui."

Kanon serrait les dents, voulant donner du cosmos mais se rappelant _in extremis_ qu'il s'agissait d'une lutte à mains nues.

Il frappa du pied et la Wyverne para le coup.

Une insulte bien sentie en grec vint tinter à ses oreilles.

"Je ne savais pas que les insultes faisaient partie de la panoplie du parfait combattant !..."

Kanon frappait et frappait encore mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire ployer ou même toucher cette force de la nature qu'était Rhadamanthys.

Il restait à Kanon une option : l'agilité et la vitesse. Le cadet des gémeaux en savait long sur la maîtrise de ces deux éléments clés. Par déduction, Rhadamanthys étant plus lourd, Kanon pourrait le mettre à mal en utilisant à bon escient ces deux avantages.

Vif, il glissa entre les jambes que la Wyverne conservait, pour un bon maintien, toujours largement écartées, se retrouvant dans le dos de l'adversaire pour le frapper du pied. La Wyverne para le coup de justesse, pied de Kanon proche de la tempe, poignet y faisant obstacle.

"Bien vu, Kanon. Mais pas suffisant."

Kanon grogna de rage et se mit à frapper dans tous les sens, en proie à une colère monstre.

A bout de tout, il déploya son cosmos et finit par mettre Rhadamanthys à terre, le chevauchant pour affirmer sa victoire.

"Voyez-vous cela... Monsieur est fier d'avoir triché." ricanait la Wyverne sous lui.

Kanon venait d'être ramené sur Terre, réalisant qu'il avait une fois de plus perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Rhadamanthys, allongé dans le sable, bougea légèrement des hanches sous lui.

"Dis-moi... il est un peu tôt pour ces jeux, tu ne penses pas ?..."

Les joues légèrement empourprées, Kanon se redresse _fissa_.

Rhadamanthys s'assit sur le sable, frottant sa nuque.

Le soleil couchant donnait des reflets terriblement chauds à la silhouette de Kanon. Le Juge eut un bref élan de corps, s'offrant un petit sourire coupable. Il pencha la tête dans une attitude que Kanon lui-même ne lui connaissait pas. Il adorait Kanon. Adorer comme une Wyverne pouvait le faire, évidemment !... Kanon, même s'il avait rallié le rang des Ors, n'était pas comme ses pairs ; il avait une histoire. Un lourd passé. Et il trimballait encore aujourd'hui les stigmates de ses erreurs. Un écorché vif, voilà ce qu'était Kanon. Et ce sentier, loin de toute la platitude des ordres, plaisait énormément à Rhadamanthys.

La Wyverne tendit la main, demandant de l'aide pour se relever. Kanon haussa le sourcil, considérant un instant la main tendue avant de s'en saisir. Le sourire de la Wyverne se teinta d'un tout autre sentiment lorsque, d'une traction calculée de puissance suffisante à abattre plusieurs combattants à la fois, Kanon se retrouva le nez dans le sable, retourné violemment par une force incommensurable, Wyverne venant le dominer comme il se l'était permis précédemment.

La poigne était terrible sur les poignets bandés du cadet des Gémeaux. Les pupilles perçantes fouillant dans ce corps jusqu'à trouver et percer l'âme. N'était pas Juge qui voulait !... "Avoue-moi tes péchés, Kanon." semblait ricaner la Wyverne.

Kanon secoua la tête, crinière parsemée de sable, faisant penser à un océan en détresse. Le corps de Rhadamanthys pesait lourd sur le sien et son haleine vint caresser la peau qui se granulait par réflexe. Kanon avait les yeux clos, mains repoussant l'assaut. Le côté torturé de Kanon dopait le Juge ; plus Kanon se soustrayait à son emprise, davantage il la resserrait autour de l'ex-Mariner. Il était cependant imprudent de se fier à la nature de Kanon. L'ancien Dragon des Mers était capable de sursauts au moment le plus inattendu. Le caractère imprévisible du second des Gémeaux régalait la Wyverne qui détestait la monotonie. Kanon avait conservé de ses déboires en milieu aquatique la singularité du mouvement des vagues : une fois balloté au creux, un autre jour surfant au sommet.

* * *

Le Juge ne souhaitait pas s'intéresser davantage à l'histoire de Kanon - après tout, celle-ci lui appartenait et il devait composer avec ses manquements et erreurs. Rhadamanthys ne reprochait rien à Kanon. En contrepartie, ce dernier ne questionnait jamais le Juge quant à ses fonctions exactes au sein des Tribunaux infernaux.

De toute manière, l'ex-Dragon des Mers n'était proche que de deux personnes en ce bas monde : sa déesse et le frère d'armes à qui il devait la rédemption - ce seul terme suffisait à secouer les épaules de la Wyverne. L'expiation n'était décidément bonne qu'à masquer une inavouable manipulation divine !...

* * *

Rhadamanthys l'aimait fou et sauvage, son Gémeau. Audacieux et téméraire. Ces adjectifs mêmes qu'abhorrait Kanon. On pouvait dire que la Wyverne l'avait déshabillé jusqu'à l'âme, non content d'avoir pillé son corps. Rhadamanthys, de nature plutôt méfiante, avait appris à déchiffrer le moindre pli sur le visage lui faisant face, en un temps réduit. Il était même capable de débusquer ce que cachait une succession de mots ; il avait appris à lire entre les lignes. L'humeur de Kanon venait justement de basculer. La Wyverne se redressa, libérant le corps du jumeau. Kanon se releva d'un bond, tentant une ultime prise sur la Wyverne qui dévia le poing et fit trébucher l'ex-Marina qu'il rattrapa presque négligemment d'une main sur la poitrine, le plaquant contre son corps dans un souffle dur. Kanon le foudroyait de ses pupilles meurtrières, ce qui allongea le sourire du Juge. En fait, qu'importait que Kanon l'aime ou le déteste ; le Juge ne réclamait que de l'intensité. Il souhaitait vibrer contre chaque fibre de l'être de Kanon.

* * *

La Wyverne n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour faire battre le cœur éteint de son dragon préféré que d'imposer sa force quelle que soit la situation. A croire que sa puissance affichée faisait perdre la tête à Kanon qui cherchait à dompter les éléments déchaînés. Ce qui, au début, prenait des tournures masochistes était devenu un jeu. Rhadamanthys savait très exactement quel chemin emprunter pour parvenir jusqu'au centre même de Kanon et ce n'était sans doute que lui montrer plus de respect que de le tenir en marge de son histoire. Kanon fuyait les complications. Il lui fallait quelque chose de concret, un mur contre lequel se heurter. La Wyverne n'était pas une créature sinueuse, loin de là. L'exposé était simple, classique, sans détours ni commentaires.

* * *

Le corps de Kanon était marqué par les usages du temps, ses quêtes non-abouties ainsi qu'une malédiction fraternelle. Là-dessus, la Wyverne avait déposé sa patte à son tour, gratifiant la peau salée de l'ex-Mariner d'une panoplie de morsures visibles, de griffures profondes, le tout sur fond de rugissements exaltés. Car oui, il ne fallait pas se tromper : la Wyverne aimait déchirer, broyer, renverser, heurter. Kanon rendait coup sur coup, couvrant le corps maudit du Juge d'hématomes bleutés. Chaque mouvement de corps appelait d'anciennes douleurs puis tout s'estompait lorsque le plaisir prenait le relais, faisant jaillir des cosmos caressants, laissant deux dragons feulant jusqu'au petit matin, harassés de jouissances à répétition.

* * *

Kanon avait beau savoir que ceci était contraire à toutes les lois divines, se dire que le Juge n'était qu'un jugement supplémentaire à son passé déjà lourd, que cette relation les mènerait l'un comme l'autre à la ruine, il ne pouvait agir autrement que de répondre à toutes les attentes de la Wyverne, au mépris de toute raison. Par ailleurs, il ne tolérait aucune plaisanterie douteuse sur la question de la part de ses pairs. Et Kanon, au sein de son clan, était craint.

Du côté des Enfers, Rhadamanthys pouvait bien souffrir ou sourire du regard inquisiteur de ses frères, Minos et Aiacos, il était hors de question de renoncer à Kanon sous quelque prétexte que ce soit !... de ce côté-ci non plus il ne fallait pas trop chatouiller la Wyverne. Les deux autres Juges se contentaient de hausser les épaules de leur surplis, perplexes quant à ce que leur cadet pouvait trouver à cet Or de pacotille. Incompris, maudits, Kanon et Rhadamanthys creusaient chacun la tombe de l'autre, en terre ennemie, à grands coups de reins. Ils étaient devenus les Roméo et Jules de la Guerre Sainte.


End file.
